


Dark Hour Before Dawn

by Karri



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karri/pseuds/Karri
Summary: Legolas anticipates the future as he bids farewell to the past.





	Dark Hour Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frame: Year 120 of the 4th Age

oOoOoOoOoOo

Strolling alongside Aragorn, Legolas smiled thoughtfully, savoring the moment. These days, the King rarely came to Ithilien, and Legolas rarely left - each was too busy loosing the ties that bound them to Middle Earth. Consequently, what little time they spent together was precious, but none so precious, or meaningful, as this visit. Aragorn hadn't spoken of its purpose. In fact, his friend had said nothing at all, but it mattered little. Words would only have made it more difficult.

Closing his eyes, Legolas took a deep breath of scented air, letting his spirit absorb the solace it needed – a gentle breeze caressing his skin, the soft rustling of leaves calming his soul, the soothing aura of his friend easing the ache of his heart.

Legolas took another deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he opened his eyes and…froze, bewildered by the elven laughter wafting through the trees. Legolas closed his eyes and listened intently, needing to be certain he'd only imagined it. He must have! The last of the colony had long ago sailed into the West, thus completing the journey they had postponed to aid their prince in the mending of this land. None other than himself lingered in Ithilien.

More laughter wafted through the trees, and Legolas's eyes flew open. Abruptly turning away from Aragorn, he searched the forest shadows. They were alone. He was certain of it, yet there it was again. Elven laughter! A sound so familiar that it made his heart soar…but it could not be…was not possible. They had gone. He was alone, left behind to wait for his friend to fade.

Legolas strode quickly westward through the trees, drawing closer to the sound with each step. Desire nearly tripped him as song and gaily-chatting voices mingled with the laughter. He hadn't realized how badly he missed those voices…how much he longed to see those faces…to be embraced by those arms.

A flicker of movement brought him back to awareness, and to an abrupt halt. He searched the shadows, knowing there was no one there. They were waiting for him in Aman. Yet so strong was the anticipation of reunion that he could not stop himself from rushing blindly forward, his heart shouting, "Ada! Nana! I am coming!"

The song faded into back into memory, the voices died away, the laughter dimmed, and Legolas's steps faltered. He nearly dropped to his knees, still desperately scanning the forest. His excited senses found only a concerned presence moving up behind him. Closing his eyes, Legolas inhaled deeply and composed himself. Soon he would see again those faces and be soothed in the solace of their arms' embrace, but first he would spend these final moments with the last bond tying him to Middle Earth.

"Legolas?"

He kept his eyes closed and pulled forth a memory of Aragorn's shaggy brown locks falling over vibrant silver eyes as the ranger leaned forward, peering into the shadows in search of a threat with concern darkening his youthful features. Legolas inhaled another deep breath, absorbing the soft caress of the breeze, the gentle rustling of leaves…and the fading aura of his friend, grown too dim to ease the ache of loss…or longing. Opening his eyes, he turned and gazed mournfully upon the shaggy grey locks that hid the King's tired eyes.

"Something haunts you, Legolas Greenleaf."

"Nay, mellonin. 'Tis naught but the shadows of a fading day mingling with the light of a new dawn."

The end.

 


End file.
